Two Is Better Than One
by AliceJasper28
Summary: Erza thought she'd left her past behind, but of course the past comes back to haunt her. Will she accept her past or push it away? /rated T for language/


**Chapter 1: Here Without You**

**Summary: Erza thought she'd left her past behind, but of course the past comes back to haunt her. Will she accept her past or push it away?**

**I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**

**So here's my new story! :) I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters!**

"Natsu! Gray! Get a move on! We'll be late to Mira's opening if you don't! Do you really want her to cry?!" Erza Scarlet yelled to said teens that were still asleep.

"Maybe you should go in there?" Lucy Heartfilia suggested.

Erza nodded and started to head to their room.

"We're up!" They squeaked falling out of their room.

"Good we need to get going." Erza smiled.

"Remind me again why we share an apartment with those two?" Gray grumbled to Natsu careful to be out of earshot of the scarlet haired monster known as Erza.

"Less money, which means more use for college I think," Natsu replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Their blonde companion Lucy questioned.

"No-nothing!" Gray said quickly hurrying past Lucy. Although Erza was the scariest Lucy could be just as scary.

"Don't lie!" Lucy scolded.

Erza walked ahead silently as her friends did their usual fighting.

'So it's that day huh?' She thought sighing.

"Erza!" Lucy called.

"Yes?" Erza looked over her shoulder.

"We're here" Lucy pointed.

Erza was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice they'd arrived at their friend Mirajane's new cafe.

"Let's go in! I'm starving!" Natsu grinned.

"Your always hungry flame-brain," Gray scoffed.  
"Shut up ice-pick!" Natsu growled.

"Boys. Your not fighting are you?" Erza frowned.

"N-no of course not! We're best friends! Right Natsu?" The boys hooked arms grinning.  
"A-aye!" Natsu cried.

"Good" Erza smiled and walked into the shop.

"Erza!" A white haired woman smiled warmly from behind the corner.

"Mira!" Erza smiled and hugged said woman.

"How've you been?" Mira asked.

"Good, what about you?" Erza replied.

"I've been good,"

"Mira!" Natsu grinned approaching the two with Lucy and Gray.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you could come," Mira beamed and took them to a table.

The group ordered and sat enjoying the new shop.

"Oh Erza I almost forgot, someone dropped this off for you this morning!" Mira said after giving Erza her favourite -strawberry cake-.

"Really?" Erza frowned, how did this person know she would come?

Mira handed her a small parcel then went off to see to other customers.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

Erza opened it slowly then almost dropped it after seeing what it was.

"Oh my gosh Erza that's so pretty!" Lucy gushed.

"Ye-yeah," Erza nodded shocked.

Lucy lifted the object out carefully.

"What's that?" Natsu asked frowning.

"It's a locket Natsu," Lucy sighed admiring it.

Gray frowned at it.

"That means it's got something in it right?" Gray asked.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy nodded and handed the locket to Erza.

"Should I look?" Erza mumbled.

The others nodded.

Erza slowly opened the locket to reveal a picture of a small scarlet haired girl, a blue haired boy and an old man smiling at the camera.

"Erza is that girl you?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded speechless.

"Who's that boy?" Natsu asked.

"An old friend," Erza answered. "I-I have to go," Erza got up and left not even bothering to finish her cake.

Once Erza was far enough away she sat alone staring at the sky.

"Jellal," She whispered.

xxxx

'So this is my new home huh?' A blue haired teen thought stepping onto Fairy Tail Academy campus. The teen walked over to the apartment building and made his way to the third floor, apartment B.

Once his stuff had been moved in he sat alone staring at a framed picture of a small scarlet haired girl, a blue haired boy and an old man smiling at the camera.

"Erza" He sighed.

* * *

**Erza: Where is this going?  
Me: You'll have to wait and see!  
Jellal: This better not be a sad story!  
Erza: Mmhmm  
Me: Uhh...review please! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed please review. Be nice please? :3 **


End file.
